


Elucien fluff part 1/5 picnic

by faewrites



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers for ACOWAR, post ACOWAR, post acomaf, spoilers for acomaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faewrites/pseuds/faewrites
Summary: Elain and Lucien trying to get used to one another outside with a picnic.





	Elucien fluff part 1/5 picnic

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever find the registered user on here who thought of the term of endearment 'dove' for Elain, I will immediately tag s/he here, for now, I don't remmeber, but I will do my best to find out who it was!

The wind was chilly and Elain frowned when she looked up at the sky. Why would Lucien request her company outside. Why would he want her presence near him anyway? It’s not like they had talked- really talked since after it was discovered that she was a seer. He hadn’t been rude, just distant. Of course Elain had needed time to get over her ex-fiancée. She had loved him.

But she wanted to give the mating bond a try. Not only did she deserve this, but Lucien deserved this promised happiness just as much. Especially after Elain had heard about Lucien’s past had she known that whatever it would take, she’d make him happy. Or at least try to make him happy.

And perhaps, she would find some peace here in the Spring Court. Tamlin was barely present these days and Feyre was not to be mentioned near him. Elain hated him, with her entire heart, but couldn’t help pitying him. She knew how hard it was to move on, to be forced to move on.

She lifted the skirts of her dress and walked through the paths, leading to a meadow. She’d been told not to go there. Tamlin had, at first tried to burn it down to the ground, but Lucien had stopped him at the last moment. Apparently Tamlin and Feyre had kissed there for the first time.

Why Lucien had requested an audience with her, there, she didn’t know. It was already late in the morning, the sun almost at its peak in the sky, beams hitting her face and warming her cheeks. She hadn’t liked Velaris. Too much darkness, and Nesta. Always watching and judging Nesta who constantly looked after her. But she parted from her beloved sister to go to the Spring Court.

Elain spotted Lucien’s bright red hair amidst the yellow flowers immediately, it was like a beacon amongst the darkness. With the sun directly on it, it looked like it was burning. He got up, slowly as if he was trying to keep from startling her. He did it so gracefully, Elain was embarrassed of her clumsy self at once.

‘Hello.’ He turned to face her, and she stopped, almost stumbled, before him. His metallic golden eye turned to her, if you’d listen carefully you could hear it rattle and click a little. 'Hi,’ she said a little breathlessly. He was so beautiful. 'You came,’ he sounded surprised as if he was not sure she’d actually come. 'Yes, indeed I did.’ 'We need to talk.’ 'We do.’ He let himself fall on the ground, on his bottom, surprised, Elain let out a sound of alarm, but smothered it quickly by biting her tongue.

Lucien patted the ground beside him. She moved her skirts a little and sat, as gracefully as she could, next to him. 'About the mating bond,’ Elain started fidgeting with a loose string on one of her sleeves. 'what do you want to do about it,’ she asked him, softly. 'I don’t know. I don’t want to ruin it. Do you know how rare it is to be granted a mate by the Cauldron? It’s incredibly rare. Usually these bondings don’t work out, which makes the actual amount of mates out there even smaller.’ She looked up at him again. His face was lean, strong. Sharp.

'Look Elain, I want this to work. Really badly. But I made myself vow, not only to your sisters, but also to myself, that I wouldn’t pursue this bond between us, if you weren’t interested in it.’ But she was interested. If she only knew how she could tell him this. Wasn’t it against the social guidelines she had followed all of her human life to be seen with another man, this quickly? She didn’t want to be labelled as a social pariah, and she was also a little afraid of Lucien. From what she’d heard about Tamlin, and Lucien for that matter, it only scared her to be bound to him by soul.

'Elain?’ 'I’m sorry,’ she squeaked. 'I want to give it a try. I’m just a little afraid.’ She looked down again. Elain could feel Lucien shuffle closer to her. His red hair even tickled her neck when he leaned in and she could feel his breath on her cheek. 'Elain,’ he breathed. 'Yes?’ She squeaked again. 'What are you afraid of?’ 'You. This. Us.’ 'Which one do you fear the most?’ She hid her face in her hands. She could do this. She could do this. No, she couldn’t.

'Elain,’ his voice was like honey, she had to face him. She peeked at him through her fingers. 'Of catching feelings. People judging. Nesta.’ He barked out a hoarse laugh. 'I think every Fae with a rational mind would be afraid of your sister.’ She couldn’t help but smile. Just a little. Only a little.

He brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. She closed her eyes, his touch tingled on her skin. In a good way.

'I can take on your sister if I have to.’ Now Elain couldn’t help but giggle. She clapped her hand over her mouth as if to keep the sound inside, but it escaped her lips nonetheless. Lucien stared at her in something that could only be described as awe.

'Are you by any means hungry?’ She politely nodded. 'If you want to give this a chance, I want to get to know you first. I want to know everything about you,’ he said to her. Elain knew he meant it. He got up, helping her up as well, and took her hand, leading them further into the meadow. He stopped in front of a laid out blanket. There was a basket next to it. He sat down, carefully and gently tugging Elain down as well.

'I didn’t make it,’ he admitted, softly blushing. 'That’s okay. It’s the thought that counts.’ He smelled really good. 'What’s your favorite type of bird?’ 'Doves.’ He offered her some food. 'You’ll have to tell me about the customs of our mating bond. I’m afraid I don’t know anything about them.’ She admitted. And so he told her, they spent the rest of the day talking, laughing, eating. Elain could feel herself, and her spirit levitate toward his presence. Toward his body. He had this air around him whenever he talked about the things he loved. Elain knew then and there that this bond could turn into a friendship at least. And maybe over time, into more.

When the night fell, Elain fell asleep, lying against Lucien on their blanket. He got up slowly, not to wake her, and carefully lifted her. Her scent was intoxicating. Whenever she touched him, softly, unnoticed, he’d feel like she purposefully was trying to put him on fire. Enchantingly slow, and torturous. Lucien loved it. He also loved that she was willing to give their bond a chance.

He carried her up the stairs, her hair that had escaped from her bun, tickled his arms, she huddled closer against his chest, her face expressionless.

He pressed the door open to her chambers and carefully put her down on the bed, tucking her in. He closed the curtains for her. He walked over to the bed again and pressed a kiss on her forehead. 'Sleep tight my little dove.’ Then he left.

Tamlin nearly had his head as soon as Lucien came down the stairs, but Lucien couldn’t care less about the meadow. Tamlin could go to hell, it was just a meadow.

Lucien wasn’t planning on staying in the Spring Court, he wanted to take Elain with him and go to the Dawn Court. Elain would love it there.


End file.
